To Be Human
by Galimatias
Summary: When Dracula found that he was going to be a grandfather, he was overjoyed. Sure, his precious Mavis had grown up, married to a still unbitten Jonathan, but now another little one was coming into his life. And for once in a long time, everything was perfect. Except maybe that one tiny fact. His granddaughter is a human.
1. You're Vhat?

**I had to put this up! I know I have a few things I'm updating. But this was my hurricane story. What I wrote when I had no access to any computers. After I finally got power (today) I uploaded this! Hope you like it! Dont forget to review! I already have chapter two, three and four ready! So, I'll have it up if people like it!**

* * *

"For the thousandth time, dad, yes. I'm absolutely sure."

Dracula couldn't help but pace faster at that one, twiddling his fingers behind his back. "It ees not possible. You may be wrong."

"I'm not wrong, dad." His daughter droned, now resting her head on her palm from where she was slumped on a table. "And I'm okay with it. Really. I _wanted_ this."

He gave her a protective glare. Well, she might have been fine with it. But he sure as hell wasn't. And first thing after he was done giving his daughter a talk he was going to find Jonathan and suck all the blood from his body until he looked like a deflated Whoopi Cushion.

Mavis seemed to see the look on his face and straitened, "Dad! Don't you dare do anything to Jonathan!"

He spun around, pointing toward the door with one sharp finger, "but it's his fault!"

"This is no ones fault!" His daughter finally stood up, crossing her arms. "This was a _mutual decision_. We decided! TOGETHER!"

Dracula opened and closed his mouth, trying to compose himself enough to say something that at least made sense. What came out of him was more of a childish reaction then that of a high class, feared vampire. He stomped his foot on the floor and pointed once again. "But! But eet _ees_ hees fault!" He couldn't get it through his head. How could she be okay with this?

Mavis simply rolled her eyes. "Dad, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!"

She sighed heavily, finally walking towards her father. "Dad. Listen, I know you're scared-"

"I am not scared!"

"-_But_ everything is going to be fine!" She offered him a smile. "I mean, don't you want grandchildren?"

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ grandchildren. People thought that he wasn't one to like children. And their assumptions weren't without reason. He was the infamous Count Dracula. The dark monster of the night. The man known for lurking in the shadows and using his fangs to quench his thirst of blood.

But the truth was that he _adored_ children. When his own daughter was born there was a rumor that went around his family that it would be difficult. For who, they had no idea. Some bet it would be difficult for the child to live without the love a proper child needed. Some said it would be Dracula himself, having an addition into his life- his life that he _loved _to have total control of. And when the baby was finally born, a girl, they honestly didn't know what to think. They'd all waited for him to be disappointed that it hadn't been a boy who he could teach everything to, or that maybe he'd realize it had been a mistake to have a child altogether.

They had been wrong. Very, excuse the pun, dead wrong. Dracula positively _worshiped_ his little girl. To him, nothing in the world could be more perfect. And he spent as much time with her as possible. The two were never seen apart, she was always in his arms, surrounded by the skinny limbs that protected from anything that so much looked at her. And when he was pulled away, for work or other purposes, he became easily distracted, always worrying how his little "Mavy-Wavy" was doing without him. And although they all had told him time and time again that she was fine, she was with Martha, and he told them again and again that he knew she would be fine with his wife, that he trusted no one more than her, he still hated his arms feeling empty whenever they were void of the constant weight.

When Martha died, Mavis never left his side. It became a struggle to raise her, totally alone. But he seemed to have been born for the job as father- taking to it like a fish to water- simply knowing what to do whenever the situation called to him.

And now, the idea of another one of those children, another one of those perfect beings that he could hold and tuck in and read stories to… it was incredible. His Mavis had grown up, and now she wasn't the same as she used to be. He loved that she was bracing her independence, but sometimes wished that she were still a little girl.

And in a way, his wish was coming true.

Oh no, he _loved_ the idea of another child in his life. How this child came to be… that was what he despised. That… human… had touched _his_ daughter? That was simply not allowed. Maybe, when they were asleep, he could take Jonathan to the top of the mountain, dangle him off and-

"Dad? Hello?"

"Hmm?" He awoke from a fantasy of dropping Jonathan off a cliff. "Oh! Sorry my little voodoo doll. What was eet you were saying?"

"I was saying that we're having a kid, dad! And I'm happy! Really!" She did look happy. "I mean, I've been married to Jonathan for three years. You should have expected this by now. Or at least seen it coming!"

"Sorry, I do not like to dabble in such ideas," her father's words were sour.

She sighed. "Daaaad!"

He rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. But sweet fangs… Jonathan… he is still a human! I would have at least thought that you'd, well, you know." He mimicked biting, clicking his teeth together. Mavis gave him a firm look.

"No. Absolutely not. I am not turning him into a vampire. At least not yet."

"Have you talked about eet?"

"Of course we have!" She went back to the table and slumped down. "He seems fine with the idea! But I don't know. I don't think that it would be great. And now with the baby on the way," she touched her still flay stomach subconsciously, "he'll be outnumbered. Two vampires to one. What really worries me is what the baby will think. Or what will happen if the baby bites him!"

"And he's okay weeth thees?" Mavis nodded, and for a moment Dracula was overwhelmed with a sense of respect for the clumsy human that was married to _his_ daughter. It quickly vanished, but it had been there and he recognized it for a moment longer before turning to Mavis once again.

"Yeah. Surprisingly he's a really passive player in all of this. He just goes along with everything." She slumped down further. "But we have been talking, and he says that he does eventually wants to change. There's only so long he can go on living after all."

Dracula rubbed at his temples. "What confuses me is how… he ees human! You are a vampire! And yet you… you are pregnant!"

Mavis' pale face blushed just slightly as she stuttered, "I-I don't know _how_ it happened! Well, I do know!" the blush darkened. "But we were just _hopeful_! I didn't really think it would work!"

"Well, apparently eet deed."

"Yeah, I guess so." She squirmed on the spot. "But the point is that there's really no going back with this. And I wanted to tell you because I thought you'd be happy-"

"I am happy, angel fangs! I just… I just don't van't you to regret anyt'ing!"

Mavis immediately stiffened. "I will not regret having kids." Her voice stayed flat, and for a moment he saw the true vampire in her. "It's one of the best choices I ever made. I know it is." Then she softened. "You know what I mean."

He did. When he found out Martha had been pregnant he'd thought that life couldn't get any better. Of course, he'd been wrong. When he first held his little girl in his arms was the best. And even more best moment came afterwards.

"Yes, yes, I know." He slumped, allowing his vampirical posture to vanish.

His daughter stared at him, giving him a hard look. "Dad. Do you want a grandkid?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then straitened, his face relaxing. "More than any'ting, Mavy-Wavy."

She broke into a smile, jumping into the air to hug her father. "Oh, dad!"

He hugged her back. "Just… be careful. Alright?"

"Of what?"

"Well, you are having a vampire baby. Eet eesn't the same t'ing as a regular baby."

"How would you know anything about regular babies, dad? You never had to raise one."

"Well," he thought hard, "for one t'ing, you need to keep them out of dee sun-"

"Obviously."

"-and make sure d'ey don't bite Jonathan."

"Again, obvious."

"And please, make sure you at least veesit!" Dracula crossed his arms. "I vant to be able to see my new leetle fledgling grow up."

She smirked, "of course, dad." She skipped to the door, no doubt to tell Jonathan about her fathers reaction, "I doubt I'll be able to pry the kid away from this place, anyway."

He sniggered and made a 'get out of here' motion with his hands and she scampered out. When she was gone he let out a heaving sigh. It was going to be different around the hotel now. So much different. His little girl was growing up. She had been for so long. And as he thought more and more about it a realization came over him. She wasn't growing up any more. She _was_ grown up. It wasn't a great thing to think about and he felt himself grow sadder as the moments passed.

At the same time…

A small smile passed over his face as he remembered all the things he did with his little girl. Sing her songs with his guitar in hand, read bedtime stories, teach her how to fly. So many things that he had taught her. Things that only one vampire could teach another.

His smile grew by the moment. He'd teach this new child. This new baby in his life. Maybe Mavis would let him help. What was he saying? Of course she'd let him. He was count Dracula, _the_ vampire of all vampires. He knew the most about everything that was being a vampire. He'd have to lend a hand, of course. And the more he went over it in his mind the happier and happier he grew. Having a grandchild, he mused, might be the best thing that ever happened to his family.

* * *

**That's all I got for now! Hope everyone likes it! **


	2. Month Three and Bad Pictures

**This is a short one. I figured I'd do it by months, but instead of just doing 1, 2, 3... I'd do something more along the lines of 3, 6, 9... Who has time to read every month! And I wanna get to the main point soon-ish! So, here we go, fluffy stuff dealing with Dracula, his Mavy Wavy, and this new little person coming into his life. **

**Now, comments!**

**Palina98765:** LOL, you will not be let down! If you can guess his reaction then I'm sure it's along the lines of... not good.**  
**

**Mavy Wavy: **Love the name! Thanks so much :)

**Princess Aaliyah:** Thanks! I weel, I weel!

**Rose Jennison: **Thanks a ton! If you have any suggestions of how you'd like the monsters to react, I'd love to hear them! I haven't gotten that yet! Just PM me or leave it in the comments!

**Tmnt fan:** Another name I love! I will! Thanks :)

**Witty**** Kitty:** Of course! Keep reading!

**Guest:** I'll update them all soon. I PROMISE! It's just been hard, what with the power off and all :( but now I'm back :)

**Too**** Lazy:** I'd love to see that! Those are great ideas! Yeah, just you wait and see what I have planned. JUST YOU WAIT!

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Wow! Eight in two days? SCORE! Thanks for all the support! **

**Still trying to figure out the baby's name. I might just go with my usual OC name. If you haven't read my other stuff, you wont know what I'm talking about. if you have! Then, you'll know exactly what I'm saying!**

**Happy reading! And dont forget to review with anything you'd like to see. The sixth month mark has to come up, and though I have it written I am still accepting ideas. Anything you wanna see happen, put it in the comments!**

**~Gal**

* * *

_**3 months later**_

"We have to surprise him." Mavis dragged Jonathan up the hill, hiding behind trees and rocks every so often. "Holy rabies! He's going to just _die_ when he sees this!"

"Metaphorically, of course," Jonathan pointed out, trying to catch up to his wife who was so much faster than any normal human (like himself, thank you very much).

"Yeah! Duh!" she dragged him behind another rock and peeked around.

"Tell me again why we're sneaking through."

"Because, Johnny, it's the middle of winter. No monsters stay here this month! Well, some do," she sprinted out and hid behind a large boulder on the opposite side, "but not many. We'll be easily spotted."

"Why not just get caught and then surprise him with the picture?"

"Because that takes all the fun out of it."

This continued, back and forth between the road and their banter as they steadily climbed the hill. It took longer then it would have if they'd just walked like normal people, and even faster if she had flown him, but she had her heart set on the whole surprise thing and so he said nothing. But they did eventually reach the entrance, where he was pulled through the revolving door and into the lobby.

Nothing had changed, though why would it? Vampires are known for wanting things to stay the same. And Dracula, though he was a very liberal vampire, was no different when it came to that. Sure, he had allowed his daughter to marry a human. And sure, he'd allowed them to go off on their own. And sure, he'd only _threatened _to suck the life out of Jonathan's body, not actually doing anything under Mavis' steely glare. But when it came to his hotel, nothing would ever change.

Mavis towed him up the stairs past a few witches who waved and the zombie janitor who didn't even acknowledge that they existed.

"Y-you're real-really fast for a pr-pregnant lady."

"Shh." She shushed him sharply, waving off the comment. She was a vampire! What did he expect. They finally reached the top of the stairs and she dragged him to where she knew Dracula would be. In his office at the top of the stairs.

Putting a finger to her lips she gestured at him to hand her everything. He rifled through his backpack as quietly as he could and handed her the manila folder. It had been placed in the best spot, not even so much as a wrinkle showing up on it's surface. She took it like it was made of glass. And then, with a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come een." The familiar Romanian voice rang through, neutral. It was his 'business voice' as she put it.

She opened the door, sticking her head in, and looking at her father who was scribbling furiously on some documents, not even looking at the door. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes, come een already," he didn't look up, waving a hand.

She pushed the door open and strode forward a few steps, placing her hands on her hips. "I would've expected better service here."

His head snapped up at her words and within seconds she was in his arms in the middle of the room, feet dangling off the floor. "Mavy-Wavy! Vhere have you been for so long! And vhat took you so long to visit!"

She pushed against him, and he let her down, still grinning ear to ear, even when Jonathan came to join her side. "Well, I wasn't supposed to go flying for a while. I think the doctor meant plane, but I took it both ways."

Dracula looked down at her stomach and had to try not to lose his footing. She had definitely grown, a bump protruding from underneath her black shirt. "You, uh…"

"I've gotten bigger, I know." She sighed, "and it's messing with everything."

"Aw! You're still just as pretty!" Jonathan cooed from her side and she smiled gratefully back.

"Thanks, fleshy." She turned back to her dad, smiling even wider. "But dad! We came here to show you something!"

Dracula was ushered back to his desk by the two other adults, where he sat in his chair waiting expectantly. Mavis stood by his left, Jonathan on his right.

For a moment, there was nothing. Dracula raised an eyebrow. "Vhel? Vhat ees eet?"

Mavis cleared her throat. "Well… uh… it's uh… here." She handed him the folder.

He looked at the envelope for a moment, then at her. She gave him a look that said, through all her worry, go ahead. He shrugged and opened the item, allowing a few pictures to spill out. Cautiously he took a hold of the first one, observing it curiously. As far as he could tell, it was a photograph. And a terrible one at that. There was nothing but blobs that meshed with other blobs that formed some sort of shape.

"Vhat ees eet?" He turned it around in his hands, waiting to see if maybe there was a hidden picture or secret code he was supposed to see. His daughter laughed.

"It's called a sonogram, dad."

Dracula tried the word out a few times, finding it sounded wrong said with his tongue, and continued to flip the black and white blob around a few times. "I do not get eet."

Jonathan laughed, now his turn. "It's hospital stuff, dude. And it wasn't easy to get. We had to find doctors who'd agree to come in the middle of the night to do it. And we were afraid that it wouldn't show up either."

Mavis shrugged. "I was kinda worried about that to." Her brow furrowed. "Though that is strange, isn't it. That it showed up here. I mean, it is a picture. It shouldn't even appear!"

She was broken from her thoughts as the picture was waved in front of her face. "Hello! Ees someone going to explain this too me or not!?"

Mavis shook her head a few times to clear her head. "Oh, right! Sorry dad!" She grabbed the picture from him, turning it to face the right way and then put it back into his waiting hands. And once it was in his grip she traced an outline of the biggest blob of them all. "You see that?"

He raised a brow again and scoffed, "Vhat? The blur? Yes, honey, I see it. Eet's, eh, eet's fascinating sweetie, but did you really come all the way here to show me a blob?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No. But I would come to show you this." Her finger touched the blob, the largest part of it, he realized. And one that actually resembled a shape- a circle. "That's your grand daughter."

His breath left him for a moment, as if he had been punched by happiness himself. He could only sit there and stare at the blob, his dead heart thumping against his ribs. He raised a shaky finger and touched the blob tenderly, "So… dat…"

"Yup." Jonathan chorused from his right.

"Eet's a gurl?" he didn't even look up, so entranced by the picture.

Mavis nodded. "Uh huh. We weren't going to tell you that, but we figured that you'd want to know."

He nodded slowly, stroking the blob, his eyes growing blurry. "Yes, I deed vhant to know." There was silence in the room, the parents simply allowing it to sink into the eldest head. "Mavis?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Can I keep one?" He didn't want to let go of the picture, ever.

She laughed lightly, taking the folder off the desk along with the other pictures. She left the one he was holding where it was in his hands. "Of course, dad. We asked for, like, ten of them. We thought you'd like to have one."

He swallowed hard, smiling more than he had in a while. "Of course! Of course I vhant one! I'll have to find a frame tomorrow. Eet weel go right here!" He pointed to a spot on his desk next to a painted picture of their family, Mavis and Martha and him.

She hugged her father one more time, "I'm glad you like her."

She was wrong though. He didn't like her.

Dracula's long fingers traced the outline of the strange creature- large head, small limbs, tiny legs, chord stretching from it's little tummy-

He _loved_ her.


	3. Month Six and Morning Kicks

**Okay people, this ones a shorter one. But dont worry. I'm making up for it with the super long chapters that are coming up. Yipee. **

**Anyway, I really could use ideas for the next chapter. Is there anything you guys would _really_ want to see Mavis go through, any way Dracula could connect with his little granddaughter more until he finds out...!**

**Tell me now, or forever hold your peice! Until, of course, I ask you for more input... which always happens. So... yeah.**

**Okay, first a quick review go over!**

**Nagasha: **Yup! Even I'd go crazy after that many! LOL, but who wouldn't!? Thanks so much, and I hope that you like this chapter, and all the ones to come!

**Too Lazy Still**: Thanks so much! I love the idea. That does make a lot of sense and I could see any "outcast" feeling that way. Thanks again!

**Witty Kitty**: I WEEL I WEEL!

**Princess Aaliyah**: Thanks so much! Glad that you liked it!

**Palina98765**: Thanks so much! I'm really glad that you like the story. I was hesitant to even put it up at first, but it seems to be getting positive feedback! Thanks again for all the support!

**trearoos**: What _about_ when she's born? Hmmm... well, let me ask you this. How do you think Dracula, the original human hater, the ones who tought other humans to fear humans as well, will feel. ;) I'm still trying to figure it out! How would you see it happening? Because the more ideas I have, the better that chapter will be! And I'd love to hear your input! Thanks so much for the review!

**Mavy Mavy**: Awww, thanks!

**Linables**: Thanks so much! Wow! Really? One of the better ones. Whew! The thing is (leans low so no one else hears), I actually didn't like the movie. LOL! I know! Right? I just... really loved Dracula's character so much. He saved it for me! So, yeah! And it got me to giggle once or twice, and that counts for something. So I was really nervous that it would show here, and the fic wouldn't be good. Glad that you like it! Thanks so much!

**PirateWizardThief**: Thanks so much! Yup, I'm updating my other fics this weekend. I've had the block and this is FINALLY helping to get rid of it!

Thanks to the increasing number of reviewers! Without you there'd be no story! Your support is what keeps me going! Now, onto the next chapter! And chapter four AND five, by the way, are already done. So after I've gotten some reviews those will go up on FF!

Here we go!

* * *

_**6 months later**_

Dracula was awakened from his slumber by a phone call. He reached a hand out of his coffin, cracking the mourning bed open just slightly, to grope for the stupid device his daughter had _made_ him get as soon as she had returned from her first trip. He finally did grab hold of it, flipping it open and mumbling something incoherent into the speaker.

"Dad?" Mavis' voice on the other end was hushed, and he could hear snoring in the background.

"Mavis? Vhat is wrong, baby?" Dracula opened his coffin the rest of the way, the lid swinging open, and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

There was a pause as she struggled to figure out what to say. "I think," she said, finally finding her voice, "I think that maybe something's wrong with me."

He panicked, jumping out of the coffin and poofing out of pajamas and into clothing. "Vhat! Vhat is wrong? Vhere are you, I'll fly over right now and-"

"No! No, dad, it's not that." She was struggling to keep her voice low. "Listen, you know how I'm pretty far along in the… yunno."

"Yes, yes."

"Well, you told me that when mom was pregnant with me, I kicked. Like, a lot. At night."

"Yes," he smiled fondly, "well, vampire children are stronger."

"Yeah. I know. The problem is, the baby… it's not really doing much."

He waited for her to continue, and when she didn't he persuaded her to. "I don't understand."

"Well, it kicks. But it doesn't _kick_. The baby has no strength. No biting. No kicking. Just… just little taps. That's it. And dad, never at night. Ever. Well, a little. But more during the day. Dad, it's like the baby is asleep during the day!" There was a nervous sigh as she tried to catch her breath. "Is something wrong with me."

"Oh, baby, I'm sure eet's not'ing. Go to sleep. Talk to me tonight. Een fact," he said, hopefully, "you should come home to de hotel and-"

"I'm not running home, dad. I'm just… worried." There was another loud snore from behind her and he grimaced. "Jonathan's not worried."

"Jonathan's never worried."

She giggled and he smiled, glad to have gotten a positive reaction at least. "Yeah, I know. And most of the time he's kinda right when it comes to what to be worried about and not."

"Yes, I know."

"Alright… anyway, good morning dad. Sweet daydreams."

"You too, devil chops." She hung up first. He placed the phone on the table and poofed back into pajamas, climbing back into his coffin. He had to admit, it was strange. Very, very strange.

Vampire children were stronger then regular children ever would be, their muscles becoming physically useable at a younger age. When his wife had been pregnant, she'd faced many a sleepless day as she baby pushed against her sides, and at night… forget it. Vampires always had been more active at night.

But this? It was unheard of for vampires to be more active during the day. Especially when they had yet to be born.

But he'd worry about that later. If Johnny wasn't worried, then he'd tried to follow suit. And maybe he was just being paranoid. After all, vampire kids had always been a little strange.

Right?

* * *

**I have never done such a short chapter. Gasp! It seems almost scandelous (that's spelled soooo wrong!). Here's the good news. The chapter I just wrote for this story... it's around twelve pages long. So prepare for long chapters ahoy!**

**Happy reading people! And as always, review!**


	4. Month Eight and Conversations

**I just HAD to update. Honestly, you guys are the best. I thought this would get no reviews. I already have 28 and counting! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! So glad this fic is good! Glad you all like the Dracula is a grandfather thing, because I was nervous about that!**

**Okay, this was an idea given by Palina98765 who suggested that Drac be there for the ultasound. And I thought, what an awesome idea! He's seen a sonograhm. But imagine seeing the baby while it moves and responds to voices. **

**This was written in a few minutes, so please excuse any bad grammer, punctuation, etc. It was 11:30. I was tired. But... I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT!**

**Thanks so much Palina! Awesome idea! Love love love love!**

**Quick review of reviews!**

**Princess Aaliya: Thanks so much! Yeah, I am SO exited to write that chapter! If you have any suggestions, please do tell!**

**katgeek: YUP! NOW EES LONGER! Thanks so much :)**

**Palina98765: I've already told you my part! YOU GENIUS! :) Love your suggestions! They're awesome!**

**Penguin lord0029: Hey! I loved that idea. Yeah, I think she'd get a bit more understanding of what he had to go through! Thanks so much :)**

**Witty Kitty: LONGER IS HEEERE!**

**Too Lazy: LOL, still "too lazy". I gotta say though, I love that name. Anyway, it ees longer! SEES! EET EES!**

**Guest: YUP YUP YUP! Thanks for the review!**

**Mavy Wavy: Wow, I cant get over how appropriate your screen name is for this! SO GREAT! Are you the real Mavis vampire? ARE YOU? And I agree, though I DOUBT Drac will know what to do with a HUMAN child! **

**Rose Jennison: Thanks so much! Yes! That whole holy rabies what do I do does not compute does not compute! reaction is something I could see. Especially for Drac, "Mr. Tight Coffin", everything must be this way, kinda man. If you get my drift. And like I said, I think Martha might be a middle name! Just because, yeah, that whole killed by humans thing. Might not be good to name a HUMAN, Martha. Kinda ironic dontchya think? ;) Happy reading!**

**Xx-the 99th-xX: THANKS SO MUCH! And yeah, theres only so much weird/creepy I can take myself! I like good old fasion fluff and humor. YEAH FAMILY BONDING!**

**Thats it for me! Heres the next chapter! Happy reading people! And suggestions are always open!**

* * *

"Please tell me vhat I'm doing here again?"

Dracula had gotten a call from the expectant couple, telling him that he just had to visit them for a few days. It had taken a lot of the 'pouty bat face' and a few promises of hiding Jonathan's iPod (or, the soul eater, as Dracula had dubbed it) but they did eventually get him to visit.

"Dad, I'm eight months in. We're going for one last checkup and I thought you should come. That's why."

Dracula groaned. "I do not even know vhat you need to be looked at for!?"

"Not me! The baby!"

Dracula reeled back, face slack, "How do they check on de baby! Eet's still in your tummy!"

Mavis tired not to groan and laugh at the same time. Her father had gone through centuries of time, and yet technology had somehow slipped past, a tiny blip of his radar. "Another sonogram, dad. Like the first picture that we gave you. It's just… you'll be able to really see her."

"And by really see her, you mean-"

"Fingers, toes," Jonathan strolled next to him, "the works! It's kinda cool, actually!"

Dracula crossed his arms, "I honestly do not see the amazement een d'is."

"Daaaad!"

"Al'ight, al'ight! I'll go!"

Mavis smiled, tugging on her dads arm as they walked up the pathway from the parking lot into the hospital. They figured that if Dracula had to fly all the way to a hospital with them, and by fly, they meant switch into the form of a bat, then there would be no plane involved. They had once asked him if he'd like to accompany them to see Rome. He'd been reluctant, until they had said that it was a short plane ride. He then flat out denied it. There were no planes with Dracula.

After all, why fly by a metal car when you can fly on your own.

Taking that into consideration, they had chosen a hospital fairly close to the hotel itself in one of the more modern human villages. He'd stay with them in that space for a few days while they showed him some of the wonders of the new age human world. On his last night there they had told him that the last "marvel" would be the hospital itself.

It had taken a few calls to the doctors, but the medics in question had agreed to set up a room at midnight for them to have a simple ultrasound. They also agreed to make sure the blood bank was locked, bolted and sealed, for fear any of the smell would leak out and reach Dracula's more sensitive nose. Mavis had sent them a few bottles of wine for that one.

"So, how do dey do dees whole… sonogram thing?"

Jonathan was the first to speak up, "they just put some gel on her and then use a kinda x-ray thingy. It's… it's different when you see it."

"Mavis, honey, are you sure you want to do dis?"

Mavis smirked, her ever worried father by her side, "Dad, it's fine. It's not surgery, it's not painful. If anything it's just cold. I'll be fine. Actually, it's you I'm worried about."

"Psh, me! Vhy worry about me!? I am Count Dracula! King of the Shadows!"

"Yeah right," Jonathan scoffed. "Dude, you couldn't rule a shadow if you tried." Of course that comment earned him a well deserved glare that had him cowering.

"Dad, stop bothering Jonathan."

"He started eet!"

"Really dad?"

Her father huffed, mentally telling his son in law that he was lucky his daughter was there. Lucky that she was present and pregnant. Or god knows what would have happened to him. Lets just say it would have been lucky that they were in a hospital.

* * *

"Miss... Dracula, is it?" The nurse in question was a blonde woman, far too tall for her weight with eyes far too close together and a mouth a bit too big for her face. She was pretty, if you looked long enough. If you didn't she'd be the person you'd walk past on a street.

"That's right."

"And this is your husband I assume?" She pointed to the red head, standing loyally next to his wife, now lying on a cot.

"Yup!"

"And this gentleman is..." She raised a brow at Dracula who cleared his throat, hands clasped behind his back.

"De father."

"Oh! Yes, the resemblance..." She pointed her pen between the two of them to make a point before connecting the ballpoint with the paper once more. "You came here before, correct Mrs. Dracula?"

"Yes. Well, not here. But I've done this before."

"And how far along were you then."

"I think it was six months last time we did this." She looked to Jonathan who nodded the affirmative.

"Great. Yes, okay. We'll start, if that's okay with you." And before Dracula knew what was going on, his Mavis had some sort of gel over her swollen stomach and a torture device of sorts was lowered near the pale skin. His instincts almost kicked in and he saw red, fangs jutting out, ready to sink into the nurses neck for daring to touch his little girl.

"Dad!" Her voice broke through and he turned to look at her, ready to console her in order to appease the fear winding through his mind. "Dad, look!"

He followed her black nailpolish toward a screen near by, now hooked up to that torture device that was going in circles on her stomach. She didn't seem to be in pain. On the other hand, she looked rather pleased. He swallowed hard- if she was relaxed then maybe he could as well. So he did allow himself to separate his protective glances from her in order to look toward the screen, really looking at whatever she was getting so excited over.

As soon as his eyes met the glowing pixels, black and white and fuzzy, like fallen ink wells and blotted quills, he froze. A shape of a body was there, squirming and twitching, little thumb just brushing still forming lips. The body was arched elegantly forward, legs winding toward her head. The hands, tiny fingers just visible, clasped and unclasped, grabbing something there they could not see. And her toes...

He could imagine her next to him now as he read from bedtime stories, of monsters whose worst attack strategy was to nibble on those ten tiny toes.

His long, piano man fingers brushed the screen, hating the feeling of cold glass against the pads of his fingers, and trying to imagine the soft flesh under them instead, as if he were holding her there. "Oh... Mavy."

"I know." Even his Mavis sounded choked up. "Look at her, dad!" She leaned back and stared at the screen, looking more at his reaction next to it. "In one more month. Just one more. You'll get to hold her, you know. In one month."

His smile lifted and he turned to look at her, eyes glassy. "One month," he repeated.

"Mmhmm." Mavis turned toward her stomach, still shining with gel, and gave it a pat. "Isn't that right, little vampire?"

As he watched, amazed, the baby responded, feet moving to kick out gently. Her father touched the glass one last time before backing away, marveling as the baby there rolled her tiny shoulders.

"She... she responded!"

"Yeah!" Jonathan squatted next to Mavis' stomach, and she smirked at him, "she always responds. Super smart, just like her dad."

"Ahem!"

"Oh, yeah, and her mom!" Mavis nodded approvingly. He latched his eyes back to the bulge, grinning maddly. "See, watch this." Jonathan tapped the side of Mavis' belly. "Hey there daughter o' mine! Ready to go traveling with us soon?" Dracula looked back to the screen. For a moment, nothing happened. And then the baby, as if to respond, craned her neck back, forward and then jutted her hands out. "See!" Jonathan backed up slyly, "You try it, Drac. Say something to her!"

"Oh, no no no. She knows your voice, not mine. She weel not respond to me!"

"Just try it, dude!" There was no saying no to that man. And Dracula had learned that the hard way once before. He was persistent, like an alarm with no sleep button. Hmm... guess he knew how Wayne felt.

The male vampire shuffled forward, standing straighter, hands behind his back, assuming a true count posture in order to cover what nerves were being displayed on his face. "Eh... hello there... granddaughter?" he looked toward the screen. Nothing. "Umm... I am your grandfather." Nothing. "My name is Dracula." Again nothing. Dracula furrowed his brow. No one ignored Dracula. Not even her. In a slow gesture he bent down slowly, regarding the unborn child carefully. "Leettle Mavis? Do you vhant to see a hotel filled with monsters? Because, I run one."

"Oh!" Mavis jumped. "She kicked!"

"Really!" The count looked back down, hopeful. "Eet's a castle. Really big, luxurious. And it's high up on a mountain. Like... like a princess castle!"

Mavis jumped again, hands going to the sides of her stomach. "Wow! She's never kicked this hard!"

Dracula beamed, exitement flooding through him. "And... and when you get to come out of de're, you'll see eet! And then guess vhat, angel fangs, when you get to be older, you and I, we will run the hotel together! How does that sound?" He swiveled to stare at the screen again, waiting for a response to his question. For a moment nothing much occured. Her tiny arms made flickering movements, contemplating something, and then she convulsed, arms and legs both jutting out- a small burst of happiness.

It would seem, Dracula had been told by the tall nurse afterwards, that the baby had one hundred percent agreed.

Dracula had left the hospital that night on a cloud. And he hadn't even flown.

* * *

**That's it for now! New chapter coming soon!**

**And what is the next chapter? I do believe that our new little granddaughter will come in! **

**The anticipation is just killing y'all!**

**Stay tuned, and as always, review!**


	5. Human

**How did this happen? This accidental story (really, I had no idea what I was doing with it) is actually popular... HOW? All I can say is it's because of you guys! You truly are amazing! And I am really really greatful.**

**Now, off I go to paintball!**

* * *

**Guess what peeps! Longest chapter so far! more than 3,000 words! Aaaaaw yeah! And after the last chapter (didn't LOVE the way it was written, and was quite ashamed of myself after I re-read it (it was early in the morning) and needed to really REALLY work on this one.) My teacher told me to try out other writing styles. So this is what I'm doing here. Really subtle changes, and I might try different styles as the chapters progress. But, I hope this one came out okay.**

**Okay, so you have all been waiting very paciently for this chapter. And last night I WAS going to finish it and upload it. But... my mom found me at 1 in the morning, which resulted in the "GO TO BED!" talk. Sorry. You know how it is...**

**Anyway, chapter with birth, and the discovery of a _human_ baby by Dracula himself. Huzzah! Hope you like it. And to anyone worrying, don't. This story is FAR from over. Can you imagine what trouble, not to mention danger, a human child can be in when placed in a wholly monster location? A. Lot. Not many are very accepting of humans yet, I'm sure. And many, I'm also sure, had the same issues with humans that Dracula had (has).**

**Okay, quick review review!**

**Mavy Wavy: **Hmmm... very interesting! LOL, glad that you liked it!

**Princess Aaliyah: **Thanks! Yup, answers coming here. I just went with my normal OC name for this one.

**trearoos:** ITS HERE! EETS HERE!

**tman210:** THANK YOU! AND LOOKY LOOKY! EEETTSS HERE! Thanks for the review! :)

**Gerfield: **Aw! Glad I could make your day better! That's what I always hope to do. Hope your feeling better now! And thanks so much, that really does mean a lot to me! :)

**xxforeverxlovexx:** Thanks! Here it is! Hope that you like this chapter!

**Guest: **Thanks for all the reviews! :)

**Witty Kitty: **I know. It... it was late! I swear! But, grammer and spelling were never my strong point! Hope that this is a little better!

**Too Lazy: **CAN NOT RESIST!

**Penguin Lord0029:** Hmm... well, I'm going traditonal here. But, I really liked that idea! I think she'd get along GREAT with Winnie, who I think will be a little older now. Kind of like a big sister, right?

**Bellaswangirl71:** Yup! Look! Your wish, eet has come TRUE!

**kenyadog:** Thanks so much! I will keep writing, I swear! Hope you like the update!

**Palina98765: ** Its fine! I get it! I'm writing all of these instead of my college essays... lol. So, I totally get the lots of work thing. Thanks so much! It means a lot to me! :) HAPPY READING!

**61394**: So honored that I made you gag! Wait... is that a good thing? LOL happy reading :)

**AVP5**: THANKS SO MUCH! I always try to find time to update (when I dont have the block, that is!). Thanks for the review :)

**That's it for reviews. I really hope that you guys like this chapter. Filled with so many FEELS. Took a while to get it right, too. But I really hope that I got it right.**

**And yes, I did go with my lazy OC name. Sorry. I love the name and I'm honestly too lazy to find a new one. But Martha's name is there! I SWEAR!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Dracula had heard many things in his life. He had heard the miniscule sounds of crickets outside the window. Sometimes he made a habit of listening in on phone conversations. Once in a while he would go out and see how good his bat hearing was, trying to listen to what each raindrop hitting hard ground muttered- what stories they told. His hearing was superb, being that of an animal who relied solely on its hearing.

He'd heard sounds from high to low and everything in between. But never had he heard anything like the sound his daughter was making in the background of the phone.

Loud soprano of a thousand screams, all threaded into one tremendous wail.

"She's going into labor!" That's what Jonathan had said.

"I changed my mind!" That came from the background. "I CHANGED MY MIND! I DON'T WANT A KID! GET ME A SUROGATE!"

"Kind'a too late…" muttered her husband, quickly turning back to Dracula who was panicking on the other side of the phone. "Listen, Drac, we're going to the hospital. The one… well- you know it! Meet us there! Hurry, please!"

Dracula didn't wait another moment, zipping out the window, not even worrying that the sun would be coming up in a few hours.

* * *

The hospital chairs were uncomfortable and plastic. He hated them. Hated the hospital. Hated the _waiting_.

He'd been waiting on the same chair for the past three hours, the one chair that avoided any windows, allowing him to stay in the shadows. There weren't many other people in the waiting room, but they all avoided him warily. It was a good thing. He didn't want to deal with anyone.

Why couldn't he have gone in? The answer was obvious. But he had wanted to help his Mavy. His poor daughter, in more pain then he'd ever want her to be in a lifetime. And he couldn't do _anything_ about it. There was a certain amount of standing back a father could do before it got to be too much. She could be as free as she wanted, go on a million vacations, visit a million different places, if only she'd be okay.

He drew his arms closer, his cape encircling him- a security blanket through rough times. He'd asked the nurse, the one that worked at the desk with the red hair and the bubble gum, at least twenty times to go in. But she'd just shaken her head, popping a bubble. He wasn't allowed in. Not until they called for him. That was the rules.

He used to love rules. Now he hated them.

And so he sat, longer and longer. The sun rose to the top of the sky and the linoleum floors shone, casting the corners into darkness. The moon began to rise, facing the blazing sun as they paralleled each other for that one time a day. The clouds turned pink and the sky went to pastel. And he continued to sit, legs and mind both going numb.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small hospital room, a baby came into the world. Whisked away by doctors, cleaned of blood and fluids, and returned to the parents. There was marveling over her, Mavis and Jonathan stunned into a philosophical state. They had created a baby! Love, their love, their _zing_, had been strong enough to create life.

And there lay the problem.

The doctor was kind enough to point this out as he reviewed everything about the baby. From gender to regular heart rate and body temperature.

Heart rate? Body temperature?

The two adults could only stare at each other. Then at the baby. Then at each other.

Apparently, their love had been strong enough to create life. Literally.

It was a minute before any sound entered the room, Mavis testing her fingers on the baby's skin, almost amazed at how warm it was. They looked into the baby's mouth when it yawned. Not even a budding fang, not that they'd be able to really see them yet. But even Mavis had had two little pearls poking from her gums when she was born- her baby fangs. They were longer then teeth, after all. Nothing.

Jonathan was the first to speak, and his voice was that of a question. What was Dracula going to say.

For once, his wife had no answer.

* * *

The room, white and sterile before, had tinted itself orange by the time Jonathan had walked slowly into the room.

Dracula hadn't noticed him at first, too wrapped in his own world, but he finally did notice the red head, who stood near the door farthest from the vampire, rocking on his heels. Jonathan's hand looked red and swollen- most likely from being grabbed and held tightly for too long- and the sleeves of his orange shirt, still underneath that ridiculous biker wear, were rolled up to the elbows. He had temporary lines etched between his eyebrows and dark circles under the curve of his eyes, resting heavily on cheekbones.

"Well?" Dracula rose, his hands latching together. "Well?"

Jonathan cleared his throat, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Well…" Dracula gave him a look.

"Are you going to tell me somet'ing? Or no? I have been waiting to hear news!"

"Um… Dracula?" Dracula's head snapped up, getting to his feet in a moment. Whatever look was on Jonathan's face… he didn't like it. That was a look you came out with when there was bad news, something that you didn't want to say to someone because you knew that they'd respond… really, really badly.

"Jonathan. Vhat ees eet." Voice neutral, face stolid, dangerous. "Vhat ees wrong?"

Dracula didn't know why Jonathan looked worried, but he was going to slap the look of that boys face if he didn't tell him something. Just because his daughter was immortal didn't mean she wasn't incapable of death.

Somehow he wished the boy would just break down into tears on the sterile floor. It was better then this silence he was suffering. "Jonathan! Tell me something? Ees Mavis okay?"

Jonathan seemed to realize what Dracula thought, holding up his hands and waving them in a desperate gesture. "Huh! Oh, yeah she's fine!" Dracula relaxed. But that's when Jonathan began to squirm on the spot again. "It's the baby."

Dracula was in his face within seconds, Jonathan's back becoming playdough, arching and twisting back to avoid the Vampires ruby gaze. "Vhat is wrong with the baby!" Nothing could be wrong. Oh god no! He'd sooner die than let something happen to the baby. The baby he'd been expecting, the one he'd imagined holding and told so many things to, talked to it about a future they'd share. Nothing, _nothing_, could be wrong

"Oh, the bay is okay. It's just that she's… well… she's not… she's,"

"SHE'S VHAT!?"

"… Human."

The words was like a Mac truck. It hit him fast and hard and for a moment he couldn't move.

Human. Human. Human. Human. Human. Human. Human.

The word repeated itself through his mind, carousels of familiar faces, burning castles, escapes from torches, pitchforks. Wives lying on cold stone.

Human.

Rage that he thought at first could not exist surged through him. He was mad. No, he was more than mad. He knew this human- _human_- would be no good. He'd done worse then infiltrate his hotel and pick apart his values. He had made him the blood relative, literally, of the one thing he had sworn to always avoid.

Human. Human. Human. Human. Human. Human.

Next thing Jonathan knew, he was on his back in a square of fading light on the floor, Dracula making his way though the door to the rooms, hovering at top speeds.

"Dracula! Dracula, wait!" His calls met deaf ears. But why would Dracula listen? He was now a man with a plan. A plan he was sure was nothing more then fuel food for more rage to come. Change the baby. Change the baby. Human. _Human_.

He stormed through the hospital, ignoring Jonathan's pleas from behind him. He didn't care about that boy at the moment. What he did care about was that his granddaughter was a _human_. The people who he didn't get along with. At all. And though he was now on better terms with the thought of mixing with humans, to have one extra in the family besides the bumbling mess that was Jonathan was more than enough.

He'd change this baby into a vampire now if his daughter wouldn't. That would show them all.

He followed every vampire sense he had, following some trail until he stood in front of the wooden, windowless door. 122A it said. Such a normal name. A normal name for a circumstance that was so clearly not. Did the doctors not see what had gone on? Or had they not cared? It didn't matter anyway, he'd fix it. That was what he did for a living. Hotel managers fixed things. This baby, for instance. This _human_ baby.

He rushed into the room, the door slamming behind him, face stagnate, as he floated toward the bed with the two people in it, one old and one new, with only one intention in mind. He could vaguely see his daughter there on the bed, preoccupied with something else and not even looking up at the monster her father was quickly shifting to. But he could hardly see her. All he saw was red. And a human. He could smell the fresh scent of blood in the room. The sound of one heart that had just begun to beat without enclosed space of a mother. The sight of beating from the red haze. His fangs were out and his claws were clutching at his cape, the sharp ends tearing into the fabric. He was going to lose it within seconds, and then god knows what he'd do. Not that he cared. Not now when he had discovered his granddaughter was a-

And then the world stopped moving.

He had reached the bed, expecting to see his daughter holding evil itself in her arms. He waited to see flashbacks of fire and steaks and angry voices as soon as he looked upon the face. He was ready to see something he would hate.

What he saw instead was a little pink bundle, a tiny face poking from the shrouds of cheery color, eyes coated in dark lashes, closed to the world. Black, gauzy hair already coating its small head, tiny fists balled by a small mouth. The miniscule creature was taking scant breaths, it's chest rising and falling. And with his vampire senses he could hear her tiny heartbeat, delicate and fluttering under rosy cheeks.

He leaned closer, just a bit. The baby, the thing he had come in, waiting to hate the very sight of it, waiting to see a human. Something he could never touch or be near. Something he would never even consider allowing his daughter to possess.

She wasn't evil, ugly, horrible or monstrous.

She was _perfect_.

"Hey dad." His daughter had all his attention in a moment.

"Hey there, sweet fangs. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Tired." Mavis adjusted the baby in her arms. "You wanna hold her?"

Dracula backed up quickly. "Oh no."

Her face fell. "Why not?"

"Because, honey, she ees a human. I might, you know-"

"Dad, you're around Jonathan all the time, you aren't going to drink her blood. And besides, you already ate bloodbeaters today, didn't you?"

He frowned, "Yes. But… but she ees young. Her blood ees- eets fresher. Not so fatty. Eet always a better target."

"Dad, you aren't going to bite her! She's part you, for gods sake!"

"D'er is always a chance! I- I am just playing eet safe!"

"Well stop being your uptight self for a minute and take the baby!"

He would have retorted to the comment or at least given another excuse, had she not, without warning, passed him the little bundle. He had to stop himself from instinctively dropping the baby girl onto the floor. Instead he held her out, his hands looped under her armpits, scared to see what the human child would do. Looking was one thing. But actually holding? There was no telling what horrors could be unleashed.

"You can hold her closer to you, dad. It's okay."

He nodded, swallowing dryly, before slowly placing the baby's body nearer to his own, cradling her the way he used to with Mavis. The baby snuggled closer to him. Fingers fisted the fabric of his vest, kneading. And then, as if sensing a new presence, she opened her eyes.

"It's weird," Mavis' voice was almost background noise to him as he looked at those eyes. "I have blue eyes and Jonathan, he says everyone in his family has light brown or hazel eyes." Dracula could only nod, "so why does she have dark brown eyes?"

Dracula stared at the girl's eyes, entranced. His shoulders, so tense before, relaxed and rolled back. But his previously guarded mind became alert with a feeling of excitement and enchantment. The baby stared back, dark orbs gleaming under halogen lights. "Eet's because… they're your mothers." He touched the baby's eyebrow with his thumb, watching as the hooded eyes regarded his own blue ones with interest. All he could do was stare into those dark eyes; so familiar in color. Dark- an abyss of chocolate- and yet so pellucid.

Mavis perked up at that, "Really?"

"Mmmhmm," he smiled widely, watching as the baby in his arms fluttered her long lashes and tested out her fingers, toes beneath the blanket would vellicate every so often, working out just how muscle works. Young face screwed up in concentration as she taught each languid bone how to move. "She looks like Martha. Like you and Martha." The resemblance was lucid, amazingly obvious. The dark hair, the eyes…

As he looked closer, there were pieces of her father as well. They did nothing to interrupt any of the other traits- small things such as freckles, and that human skin tone that actually had coloring to it, instead of their paler than paper look.

"Isn't she perfect?"

"She is." He tickled the baby's stomach with one long finger and beamed when said baby giggled and squealed, reaching up towards him with two fat hands. "Look! Look at dat! She's knows who granpa is!" The baby squealed again, as if to display the affirmative and then grabbed onto his finger. Like Mavis had been, the baby's skin was smooth against his. Unlike Mavis, when this baby touched him he could feel the warmth of her pulsing, beating, pumping, living body. He pink skin, summery against his own freezing skin. It left his hand slightly warm, and when she let go the feeling lingered for just a moment before fading. And as soon as that happened, he stroked a thumb over her forehead, just to feel it again. Refreshing, new, addicting. He loved it.

It was an amazing feeling. Violative. Strange. Different. So used to feeling only cold on cold, the buzzing warmth of her skin was incredible. She felt so… she looked so… she was so…

"Alive." The word came to the surface in a murmur. "She's so… alive," he said again, and the baby chortled.

"Yeah." Mavis smiled from the bed as she sat up against the pillows. "Isn't it great? It's like holding a heater that drools."

He chuckled and the baby smiled a toothless smile at him, hopeful that she had been the cause of the grin. "Do you think she vill have any vampire in her?"

"I dunno. I don't think it matters, though." Mavis shifted, almost uncomfortable. "I was thinking, for just a second, that maybe we _should_ change her. But… I dunno. I just don't think I could."

"No!" Dracula traced the baby's unmarred neck, feeling her brisk pulse underneath his finger and the soft skin on the pad of it. "You can't do eet. At least, not until she ees older." Too perfect to change.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too." She hesitated. "She'll grow up faster than I did."

"Yes."

"So we'll have to visit as much as possible. I want you to see her grow up."

"And I wish to watch."

His daughter smiled at the scene. Her father still hadn't taken his eyes off the baby, rocking her almost automatically now, his body on autopilot while his mind centered on only one thing.

"I was thinking, now that me and Johnny are moving around a lot, that maybe we could stay at the Hotel. For a year."

Dracula's head snapped up and his fangs gleamed through a wide open mouth. "Mavy! That's- I mean- of course you can stay! You know that the hotel ees always open to you!"

"I know, dad. But, I also wanted to know if Johnathan and I could come back. I mean, once a year, maybe more after that. We don't want to live there. We want a house of our own. And we've been talking about maybe looking for ones in Haweewee. But, like I said, I want her to grow up with you. It just wouldn't be fair to her if she didn't. You have to be in her life."

"I couldn't agree more-" Dracula blew a raspberry on the infants stomach and she gurgled with glee. "Do you wish to come back to the hotel now? Not go home. You can stay for a month or two!" Mavis hesitated, obviously unsure of what to think. "The others, dey weel all be there."

"Yeah. That's what worries me." At his look she sighed. "Dad, she's human. Look at her. It's obvious."

"And?"

"And… the other people… well, I know that they're _okay_ with Johnny. But a human _baby_? It's too soon to test them with something this extreme."

"She ees perfect! Why wouldn't they love her?" He could already imagine Frank's face when he told him that he had a new niece. Then he'd proudly display his granddaughter, _his granddaughter_, to all the others. Murray would obviously take to the kid quickly. And Wanda, forget it. She'd always had a soft spot for kids. She'd had enough of them herself. But if anyone had any objections or tried something-

Dracula had to interrupt his own thoughts, the irony seeping in. Not even ten minutes earlier he had been ready to bite this baby. Now, in the middle of the hospital room, he was holding her close, thinking of nothing but spoiling the kid rotten with affection and preparing strategies for ways to keep her safe. No one would hurt this kid. Not on his watch.

"Dad? Are you sure?"

"You weel need the rest, Mavy. And what better way then let the hotel take care of things for a while. And besides," he stroked back the infants hair, "everyone should meet her now, no?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." The smile formed on her face, the one he'd been waiting for. He reluctantly handed the baby back into her mother's arms.

"So, vhat deed you name her?"

Mavis opened her mouth to speak, but the door slamming opened cut off her voice. Jonathan, as red as his hair, stumbled in. "Drac! Drac don't bite h-" At the sight of Dracula, standing near the bed with no foul intentions displayed the man relaxed. "Oh! Good. I was worried you were going to bite her or something."

"DAD!"

"Vhat! I wasn't going to… well… maybe I was."

Mavis rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Whatever. Anyway, Jonathan and I came up with the name together."

"Great name, too."

"We decided to name her after our mothers. Jonathan's mom for her first name and… well, my mom for her middle name." The thought of naming the baby, the _human_ baby after Dracula's _human_ slaughtered wife seemed a bit much. So the couple had decided that the more concealed name should harbor Mavis' mother's memory.

"And vhat was your mothers name?"

Jonathan stood taller. "Lillie."

The Vampire tried the name out a few times on his tongue, rolling the letters out. It sounded regal enough. The name contrasted him, much like she did, and as he said it while looking at the baby he could clearly see the attachment of such a floral name to such a pretty creature. It was definitely no monster name, though.

"Lillie Martha… Vhat?"

"Lillie Martha Mabane Dracula." Mavis smirked as she brushed her own cool hand against her daughters face, Jonathan following suit and cradling the tiny hand in his larger palm. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? We wanted to put Dracula last, though-"

"It'll get her places," Jonathan finished, eyes shining. "Such an awesome name!"

"Agreed."

Dracula stared at the child again. "Eets perfect." The child stared at her parents, a smile painted on her face. She wiggled her arms in the air, grabbing a tuft of her fathers red hair.

"Ow! Ow ow ow! She's- ow!- got a grip on- ow!- on her!" Mavis giggled, making no attempt to help.

Dracula stood back and watched, not wanting to intervene. Though every so often the baby's- Lillie's- eyes would transfer from the faces of her parents to his own forget-me-not's, as if to say 'I know you!'. He flashed his fangs at her and the little girls eyes would widen at the gesture, opening her own mouth to copy him.

Finally, after staring from afar, Dracula was called over by Mavis to join the two- three- of them. And he was more than happy to comply. Especially after the baby, now struggling to release herself from the hold of the pink and fuzzy confines, regarded his presence with an affectionate giggle and a grasping at his finger once more. A way to let him know that despite the fangs and the cold and the closeness of a vampire to her own beating heart-

-she was not afraid.

* * *

**D'aw! Okay, that's all I got! Hope that you liked this one. And I hope that I suprised SOME people with his reaction. Though I did try to make the initial reaction as "realistic" as possible! Updates coming soon!**

**Okay, here's a quick poll.**

**What would you like to see next.**

**A) the others meeting the baby in the hotel**

**B) The others meeting the baby, as well as Quasimoto **

**C) Fast forward a few years**

**Your choice. See ya guys on the flip side!**

**~Galimatias**


End file.
